Tres inseparables amigos
by Black998
Summary: En este pequeño one-Shot no se tratara el romance de Flowerfell Sans y Flowerfell Frisk, si no como en mi humilde opinión la amistad de Flowey, Sans y Frisk fue capaz de hacer que juntos, espero les guste y suplico que le den una oportunidad.


Hola - Hablando

(Hola) - Pensamiento

One Shot: Tres amigos inseparables (Flowerfell pacifista)

La amistad es la sensación de cariño recíproca donde la confianza y el respetuo mutuo es vital y el amor es la emoción más poderosa del mundo por amor haces todo incluso dar tu vida por aquella persona que amas.

Actualmente podemos ver como por un gran pasillo una esqueleto de camisa blanca, pantaloneta negra rojizo con lineas amarillas, en sus cuencas tenia dos puntos blancos imitando ojos, él caminaba lentamente con una joven de pelo castaño, tenia una pantaloneta azul, un suéter de lineas horizontales azul y morado claro, tenia una chaqueta roja con un bode de tela blanco pero lo más peculiar era que la mitad superior de su cara estaba llena de flores y las flores sobresalían de su suéter y pantaloneta, junto a ellos una flor más grande que el resto estaba en una maceta que estaba en el pecho de la chica, la flor tenia rostro y tenia una cara con esperanza, él esqueleto cargaban a la chica en sus brazos con mucha dificultad, pero lo hacia con una sonrisa.

¿?: Falta poco - Dijo la flor con esperanza.

¿?: Tienes razón - Dijo la joven con una sonrisa

¿?: Oye Frisk, ¿Qué sera lo primero que aremos al salir de aquí? - Dijo el esqueleto viendo a la chica que cargaba.

Frisk: Te mostrare las estrellas y te dare una recompensa por todo lo que has hecho por mi - Dijo la joven. con un pequeño sonrojo.

Sans: Eso suena muy bien - Dijo con una sonrisa.

¿?: Oigan recuerden que sigo aquí - Dijo riendo

Frisk: Disculpa Flowey - Dijo riendo - Saben, desde que los conocí mi vida a sido mucho más alegre de lo que jamas fue - Dijo con una bella sonrisa, la flor puso una sonrisa y de alguna forma el esqueleto se sonrojo [Pero en vez de ponerse rojo sus "Mejillas" se pusieron azul] y nervioso dijo.

Sans: N..no digas esas cosas, es vergonzoso - Dijo tartamudo.

Flowey: ¿Se acuerdan como nos conocimos? - Dijo con una mirada fugaz.

Frisk: Claro no podria olvidar como los conoci - Dijo con alegria.

Flowey: Si, aun puedo recordar cuando tu caíste al sub-suelo, te ayude a atravesar las ruinas y logramos que Toriel entrará en razón en cuanto dejarte ir - Dijo alegre pero un poco temeroso.

Frisk: Si se me partió mi corazón al ver la cara de mamá cuando nos dejó salir - Dijo un poco triste la chica.

Flowey: (Si, literalmente) - Pensaba ya que el alma de los humanos era un corazón y ese corazón fue roto unas cuantas... varias... muchas veces.

Sans: Cuando salieron de las ruinas, los ayude a pasar los rompecabezas y a hermano junto a los guardias del bosque - Dijo suspirando con decepción o cansancio.

Frisk: No te preocupes, recuerda que el dijo que respeta tu decisión y que ahora también son nuestros amigos - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Flowey: Pero aún me asusta pensar en cuando Undyne nos persiguió por todo Waterfall - Dijo con un escalofrío - La muy loca nos logro atravesarnos un par de veces con sus lanzas antes de que lograramos que nos dejará en paz - Dijo muy aliviado.

Sans: Pero fue gracias a Papyrus que logramos que entendiera que Frisk no podría ni lastimar a una mosca pero ni porque pudiera - Dijo con cansancio - Me alegro de ya no vivir con mi hermano, no lograría soportar a esa loca - Dijo un poco molesto.

Frisk: Vamos no seas así, ya se disculpo con nosotros por eso - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sans: Cierto, pero que hay de esa chatarra y la loca de Al [Alphis] - Dijo muy enojado - La chatarra era un masoquista con complejo de inferioridad y te intento matar varias veces y la desgraciada de Al nos intento traicionar por la espalda - Dijo muy irritado

Frisk: Puede que si pero al final logramos ayudar a Mettaton y ahora es más alegre y hace lo que le gusta sin importar lo que los demás mounstruos lo insulten - Dijo con alegría - Además gracias a Undyne y Papyrus logramos que Alphis entienda lo que ha hecho esta mal y ya se arrepintió y busca la manera de ser mejor éticamente - Dijo con mucha alegría.

Sans: Si tienes razón - Dijo con una sonrisa alegré - Hasta parece que las dos [Alphis y Undyne] se llevan muy bien - Dijo picaronamente

Flowey: Si nuca me imagine que ellas terminarian juntas - Dijo con un tono de incredulidad - Pero todo lo que hemos visto se debe tu talento, Frisk, tu puedes lograr que cualquiera se vuelva bueno - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Frisk: Por favor Flowey, haces que me sonroje - Dijo un poco avergonzada - Además no es ningún talento solo hago lo que mi corazón me dice y espero que nos valla igual de bien con el rey Asgore - Dijo con una sonrisa

Flowey/Sans: (Solo espero que papá/el rey sea fácil de hacer entrar en razón) - Pensaron muy preocupados.

[Bueno realmente no quiero a lagar esto mucho, busquen en YouTube Underfell Frisk vs Asgore e imaginen que Sans carga a Frisk y que el alma de Frisk es protegida por la de Sans]

Después de la intensa batalla y que Asgore al fin entrará en razón, Sans callo al suelo muy cansado, Asgore sostuvo a Frisk mientras ella sostenia la maceta de Flowey.

Asgore: Sans - Hablo el rey - Te debo agradecer por haber protegido a Frisk por todo al trayecto de este infierno que sufrieron - Dijo con una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa

Sans: Claro que si Asgore, por ella todo - Dijo con una sonrisa cansada

Asgore: Flowey te agradezco que velaras por Frisk dia, noche e incluso cuando Sans no podía - Dijo con una cara de pena.

Flowey: N...No hay de que rey, no hay nada que no haría por Frisk - Dijo un poco temeroso

Asgore: Y humana, no, mi niña, quiero que me ayudes a anunciar a todos lo montruos que la ley de más fuerte ya no existe y que de ahora en adelante los montruos estamos en paz - Dijo con una cara de esperanza.

Frisk: Claro que si, papá - Al decir esas palabras Asgore bajo cuidadosamente a Frisk y Flowey, los coloco junto a Sans les dio la espalda y empezó retirarse mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían de sus ojos ya que la palabra "papá" le trajo recuerdos de cuando tenía una bella familia con Asriel y Toriel.

Asgore: Por ahora descansen, mandare a alguien para que los atienda, por favor sientanse como en su casa - Dijo con un poco de tristeza mientras se retiraba.

Se quedaron un rato solos sin nada que decir más que un cómodo silencio. Entonces Flowey tomo la decisión más difícil de su existencia.

Flowey: Chicos - Hablo la flor para que lo voltearan a ver - Tengo que contarles un secreto - Dijo con determinación

Sans: Vamos solo escupelo - Dijo un poco molesto.

Flowey: (Bien aquí vamos) - Penso nervioso - Creo que no me he presentado de manera adecuada, mi nombré... - Dijo y suspiró - ...mi verdadero nombre es Asriel Dremurr - Dijo shockeando a Sans y a Frisk.

Sans: No me jodas - Susurro impresionado.

Frisk: Hablas enserio - Dijo ella muy azombrada.

Flowey: Si, cuando la doctora experimentó con la determinación por accidente me creó, ya no puedo sentir ningún sentimiento pero con el tiempo aprendí a relacionar ciertas sensaciones con as emociones - Dijo con un poco de tristeza

Sans: Vamos flor, eso no importa - Dijo con fuerza - Tú eres nuestro amigo y eso es lo verdaderamente importante - Dijo con una sonrisa un poco intimidante pero sincera - De hecho yo también tengo un secreto, yo no fui el producto de que dos monstruos se enamoraron, yo fui creado junto a Papyrus en un laboratorio y mi "padre" es el doctor Winding Gaster - Dijo muy relajado.

Frisk se quedo callada con un poco de temor pero se llenó de _DETERMINACIÓN_

Frisk: Yo... - Sans y Flowey voltearon a ver - Me intenté suicidar - Dijo y la cara de Sans y Flowey se volvieron de sorpresa - Cuando caí al sub-suelo intente suicidarme, mi vida en la superficie nunca fue buena, mi madre y padre me abandonaron a los 6 años, todos me odiaban en el orfanato por mi apariencia, me golpeaban y me maltrataban - Dijo y empezó a llorar desconsolada.

Sans al ver esto se acercó a Frisk y con su "dedo" le seco las lágrimas, la abraza y Flowey usando sus raíces la abraza.

Flowey: Ya, ya Frisk - Dijo consolandola.

Sans: Nosotros estamos aquí, nunca te dejaremos - Dijo con cariño - Yo te amó y lo sabes, Flowey es tu mejor amigo y sabes que literalmente enfrentariamos a todo el inframundo para mantenerte a salvó - Dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Frisk: Gracias chicos - Dijo muy feliz.

Entonces los tres amigos siguieron así un poco de tiempo antes de que Frisk se calmará, unos mounstros que eran los sirvientes del castillo los guiaron a unas habitaciones donde tuvieron su merecido descanso y al día siguiente todos los montruos del sub-suelo incluso los de las ruinas estaban atentos a las noticias del rey.

Asgore: ¡MOUNSTROS DEL SUB-SUELO, AYER SUCEDÍÓ ALGO QUE A CAMBIADO EL DESTINO DEL SUB-SUELO! - Dijo y todos se pusieron muy atentos - ¡AYER ME ENFRENTE AL SÉPTIMO HUMANO! - Dijo y todos los mounstruos sabían lo que anunciaría.

Toriel se llenó de enojo y se puso a llorar de la tristeza que sintió al pensar que su hija había muerto.

Papyrus cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza muy triste pensando que perdió a su hermano y a su amiga, y empezó a "llorar" lágrimas naranjas.

Undyne suspiro y bajo la cabeza con tristeza mientras abrazaba a Alphis porque perdió a una amiga, compañera y una verdadera. heroína

Alphis se quito los lentes y se puso a llorar ya que la primera persona que vio algo bueno en ella, fue capaz de volverse un gran apoyo y su primera amiga.

Mettaton se puso a llorar ya que su mejor amigo y estrella callo antes de poder mostrarle al mundo su brilló.

Asgore: ¡Y AHORA, LES DIGO, QUE EL DÍA DE HOY ES UN DÍA DE ALEGRÍA! - Dijo y todos supusieron que se debía que al fin saldrían pero no se esperaron lo siguiente - ¡PORQUE MI HIJA Y SUS AMIGOS ME AN HECHO VER LA VERDAD - Dijo con una gran sonrisa y la tristeza de todos se volvió sorpresa - Vengan es la hora - Le susurro a Frisk - LES PRESENTO A LA NUEVA PRINCESA DEL SUB-SUELO Y A SUS DOS GUARDIANES - Dijo mientras Sans que cargaba a Frisk y Flowey estaba enredado al brazo de Frisk.

Frisk: Listos chicos - Les susurró a Sans y Flowey.

Flowey y Sans: Siempre que tu lo estés Frisk - Dijieron con una gran sonrisa.

Pero esa historia no es para hoy.

[Hola a todos mis lectores, espero les haya gustado este pequeño One Shot, realmente este va más enfocado a la amistad que al amor de Flowerfell Sans a Flowerfell Frisk, si no a la amistad de los mencionados y Flowey, si este fic llega a una buena cantidad de favoritos y Rewiew le haré una continuación]

[Aquí se despide su amigo Black998]


End file.
